A Sleepover With Slayer (That You NEVER Want To Go To)
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: Its time for a sleepover with the one and only ShadowSlayer2013! Join me, and the gang, in the most evil, torture-filled, INSANE sleepover that you NEVER want to go to! HERE COMES DA SLAYA! No more self-inserts needed! LET'S DO THIS! *kills pink unicorns*
1. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: Hello, people! It's da Slaya! I have decided to make another random funny story. You know, for the fun of it XD So, I need some self inserts to join me in the fun. Its time for the Sleepover with Slayer (That You Don't Want To Go To)!**

* * *

I lay on my bed, dressed in a black Bring Me the Horizon band shirt and black skinny jeans with leather strips on the sides. My black leather knee-high boots clad my feet, and my gothic rubber bands are on my wrists, accompanied with black fingerless gloves with a skeletal hand on the backs. A Supernatural belt buckle is on my waist. I'm wearing my silver necklace with a cross and Shield of David (I'm Lutheran) and my Black Veil Brides necklace. Instead of purple highlights in my long straight black hair, they're bright green, just for the punk appearance. My black Batman ear cuff is on my right ear, and a metal stud is in the other. I'm wearing a light amount of eyeliner.

I'm on my Android, searching for fun sleepover party games. I have decided to have an insane sleepover, and I honestly can't wait! Some other authors are coming over, and some Metal Fight Beyblade buds are coming over.

I chuckled evilly to myself.

I know a few would NEVER want to come to a sleepover with me as the host. I had to kidnap some of them to get them to go along with my Funnest Truth or Dare EVER. This time, I sent Slenderman and Eyeless Jack to get them, sense they're all afraid of them anyway. I understand why. Both of the Creepypasta characters can kill you within seconds!

I got up off my bed and waved my hand, using my WIZARD GANGALF POWERS to transform my FanFiction house into the ultimate insane sleepover house that you would not want to go to. SLAYA DA PURPLE!

Ahem, I got out the Doritos, Cheetos, and Takis, pouring the family-sized bags into large black bowls. I got out all the pop, including GRAPE SODA! And rootbeer. I cleaned everything up (I can be very messy) and put up the insane decorations. I ran into my bathroom and checked my eyeliner, seeing how RYUGA is going to be here. I know, I know, but he's my favorite! I quickly ran into my secret lair, which is so secret that there's even a sigh on the door saying to keep it a secret!...its in my room. But I grabbed my Evil Overlord chair and used my WIZARD GANDALF POWERS to make further preparations.

I rubbed my hands together. Time to summon some friends...

* * *

**Not much, but there isn't much I can do without starting the actual insaneness. And I know there isn't any in this chapter, but I promise that there will be NEXT chapter.**

**Ryuga: ANOTHER insane story?**

**me: Its the sleepover you will NEVER want to go to! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *spins in Evil Overlord chair***

**Ryuga: Ooh-kay then. **

**Jeff the Killer: Here's the form! Now go to SLEEP!**

**me: Jeff, no killing people!**

**Jeff the Killer: Aww...**

**Self-Insert Form:**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Outfit 1:

Outfit 2:

Sleepwear:

Swimsuit:

Bey (details included):

Bit Beast:

Special Moves (there may only be six):

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Insane Symbol (mine is a skull):

Insane Catchphrase (like mine that I usually put at the end of almost everything):

Crush:

Others:

**Well, I think I may want some OCs, but if I know I do later, that will be next chapter. I think self-inserts will do nicely :) Oh! And Ice Cream Junkie (Sister) will be joining us! Whoo! I need eight self inserts! Here's who's in :)**

**(Name-Author/My Sister)**

**Slayer-VenomSlayer2013 (me!)**

**Cream-Ice Cream Junkie (my sister)**

**FireHawk-TheAlmightyFireHawk**

**Demon-Tiger demon of light**

**Kiara Angel-GoldenAngel999**

**Fallenbey-Fallenbey**

**Ryugafangirl-Ryugafangirl**

**Phantom-LeoKnightus-Hollow**

**Yami-YamiGingka14**

**Samantha-amazingsamantha**

**Alrighty, have a wonderful day/night!**

**Jeff the Killer: Got to sleep!**

**me: I said no killing people!**

**Ice Cream Junkie: *holding a knife* **_**Aww...**_

**me: *sweatdrop* I wasn't talking to you but OKAY! Alrighty!**

**HERE COMES DA SLAYA!**


	2. Insane Introductions

**Disclaimer: Thank you all who submitted OCs! I'm sorry if your OC didn't make it in. It was very hard choosing them. Sorry, Demonix! You're a little late. So, on to the second chappie! XD  
**

* * *

The guests are arriving.

Riga, of course, came in crashing through the door, wearing a long slightly wavy straight raven black hair, black eyes with golden rims and olive-peach looking skin. Her most unique feature are her part blood red bangs over her left eye. They turn from black to red starting from her scalp and to the tip of the hair and resembles a three point fire. She's tall and slightly curvy, despite her young age. I sweatdropped. She always forgets or refuses to use my door. I used my WIZARD GANDALF POWERS to fix my wall.

"Hi-ya, Slayer! What are we gonna do?"

"Uh...don't touch me, and you don't know?"

Riga tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, scratching her chin. "Uh, I don't think so."

I smirked. "We're playing the party version of Slenderman. Then, we go to Truth or Dare, duh, and of course, Seven Minutes of Heaven, and then we make little snacks out of whatever we can find in my pantry and blindfold people, making them try whatever we're feeding them."

"Can we poison them?" asked Riga hopefully.

"Riga, no killing people."

She looked down at her feet. "Aww..."

"Uh, we'll also be doing whatever insane stuff I come up with, so this will be fun."

There was a sudden crash in the kitchen, and then a slam. Riga and I looked at each other, and I snapped my fingers, making frying pans appear out of nowhere in our hands. We then both whisper-yelled quietly, "WE ARE THE BLOODY LORDS OF THE FRYING PAN!"

We crept into my kitchen and listened. I heard slurping noises coming from my freezer. I relaxed. "Nevermind, I know who it is."

I opened the freezer door, revealing a girl about the age of eleven with blonde hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She's wearing a purple shirt with an ice cream comic on it, and dark blue jeans with white sneakers. She was looking at Riga and I like a deer in head lights, eyes wide, and a spoon in her mouth and ice cream bucket in her lap. She was obviously stuffing ice cream in her mouth. I sighed. "Cream..."

Riga popped up behind me. "Who's this chick?"

"Its my sister, Ice Cream Junkie."

Ice Cream Junkie stood up, ice cream pail still in hand. "Uh, I prefer Cream."

I growled, jerking the mint chocolate ice cream from my younger sibling's hands, making her pout.

"Slayer..."

"This was for the guests!" The door bell rang. "Well, speak of the Devil," I wondered to myself. I walked over to the door, opening it and finding Eyeless Jack and Slenderman at the door with burlap sacks over their shoulders, grunts, complaints, and whines coming from them. I rubbed my hands together evilly. "You have the kidnappees?"

The two Creepypasta characters nodded. I clapped my hands, the lights going out. I turned to Riga and my sister. "Are you ready?" They nodded. "Then lets go."

* * *

"Ryuga! You're crushing my ass," complained Gingka.

"Not my problem they dropped me in the sack right after they got you!"

"Its not his problem you used him as a living sacrifice," argued Kyoya. "Now, Gingka, would you be kind enough to get you foot OUT OF MY ASS HOLE!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry that you have one!" retorted the red-head.

"Guys, we gotta get out of here," said Kenta.

"Kenchi is right. C'mon, Ryuga, use L-Drago," said Yu.

"Yu, if I could, I WOULD HAVE ALREADY!"

"STOP YELLING!" screamed a pissed Madoka. "They've obviously taken our beys. But they didn't get my...OH, MY GOD! THEY HAVE MY LAPTOP! GUYS, ITS TIME TO PANIC!"

"No one cares about your stupid laptop!" shouted Kyoya.

"Hey, laptops aren't stupid," said Yuki.

"Can we all please stop yelling?" asked Tsubassa, already about to lose it and strangle his fellow kidnappees.

The bag was suddenly dropped and the top was opened, exposing a black terrain. Ryuga was the one that climbed out first, surveying their surroundings. "Guys...its just a house. You can come out."

Kenta and the others immediately crawled out, including the other characters from the other burlap bag. They all clung to the Dragon Emperor in fear. He sighed in annoyance.

"Uh...there's this presence, here, guys. Its familiar."

"Aw, c'mon, Gingka. Don't go Obi-wan Kenobi on me," smirked Kyoya.

"No, it smells like...insane pills."

The others took a whiff, sudden;y realizing where they are. The immediately ran for the door, but was too late. The ceiling had already kersploded, and Riga and I, stuffed and spinning in my Evil Overlord chair, floated down to the ground, laughing wickedly.

"WE ARE THE SUPREME LORDS OF ALL RAINBOW-SPITTING LAVA CREEPACORNS BARFED BY LEPRECHAUNS THAT DON'T WIPE AFTER THEY'VE GONE TO THE BATHROOM!" both us insane people screamed.

Cream walked out from a hallway. "Guys, why don't I get an insane pill?"

"Uh, how old are you?" asked Riga sarcastically.

"Eleven."

"Aw, poor thing, you have to wait another year," said Riga with a fake smile and an obvious teasing tone in her voice.

"What?! But that's in eleven more months!"

"Cry us a RAINBOW river," I said. Cream sat on my couch and pouted.

"LAVA LAMAS!" screamed Riga suddenly. The door bell rang. "I'LL GET IT!" exclaimed Riga.

"NO, RIGA, NOT THE DOOR!" I screamed. But too late, Riga already crashed through the door and was racing down the street on one of my creeper pegacorns. I raced to the door and called after her, "Watch out for serial killers!"

I walked back inside, followed by a skipping girl with orange hair that reaches a little past the shoulders and green eyes. She stands fairly tall for a girl and has pale skin. She wears a black T-shirt with a green fire dragon of the front, with a black gray dragon patterned coat over it. On her hands she wears black finger-less gloves that has gray stripes. And she has black sports pants, with black and yellow sneakers.

"Hey, Slayer, is this the place?"

"Hi-ya, Phantom! And yeah, this is the right place," I responded.

"Perfect," said Phantom before grabbing a random table out of nowhere and slamming it in to Ryuga's face. She smiled afterwards as if satisfied. Another walked in.

"'Sup, Sammy, what's up? Where's Yami?" I asked the other insane authoress.

"Was that Riga running down the street on the back of a creeper pegacorn?" asked Samantha. "Oh, and Yami's on the way." (YamiGingka14, please tell me what gender you are. Its really confusing -.-')

"Awesome," I said to the girl with brown hazel eyes, long brown hair, slightly tan skin, and is Yu's height. She's wearing blue jeans with an outfit similar to Yu's, but it is yellow with blue. She has a skirt over her jeans.

The Metal Fight Beyblade looked at the self-inserts already present. Gingka looked at me with a scared expression. "Uh, Slayer, what is THIS story called?" he asked nervously, as if I would kill him. And in my insane state, I will probably will by the morning. Who knows.

I responded: "A Sleepover With Slayer (That You NEVER Want To Go To). Why?"

Gingka and a few others fainted. "Wait, are we kidnapped?" asked Mssamune. I nodded. "Frieda save me," said Massamune as he fainted.

"All these insane people, here?" said Madoka to herself. She then sweatdropped. "There's gonna be mass destruction everywhere!"

"I HOPE!" screamed Riga, popping out of nowhere, scaring Madoka so much she fainted.

"I have found new fear of Ryugafangirl," said Yuki. Dashan nodded.

"We're gonna die," said Nile, as if it was official.

"Oh, watch it buddy, it is definitely over for you," said a creepy voice behind the Egyptian. Nile turned anime-white with fear and slowly ticked his head to the side, seeing a shadowed character with round glowing red eyes, moving its fingers in a creepy manner. Nile screamed like a girl, a wet spot appearing on his pants.

The girl toppled over laughing. Nile covered the wet spot, a deep red blush covering his cheeks. "Demon!" squealed the boy. "FireHawk is coming! I don't want her staring at my...whatever!"

"FEAR MY SPATULA OF SYMMETRY!" screamed Demon, an insane authoress with a fair skin tone that will burn fairly easily if she's out in the sun for too long with red tiger stripes under her eyes and on her arms. She has bright red hair with black tips and golden brown eyes that are fairly large. She has an hourglass figure and a slightly athletic build due to gymnastics. She's wearing a pair of red denim jean shorts that reach her mid thighs held up by a black bey belt where she holds her bey gear. That usually gets covered up by her black Death The Kid, from Souleater (did I spell that right?), I guess, T-Shirt. She also wears a pair of red and white high tops with black laces. She whipped out a spatula from nowhere.

I sweatdropped for the billionth time. "Uh, Demon, you know I'm enabling insane authoress powers in this story, right? You're free."

"YES!" screamed Riga, running outside and raising her arms to the sky, orange lava spurting from them.

"AH! Riga, no lava!" cried Samantha, running outside to sober the poor girl from her insane pills.

"Pie flavored pie is delicious, but not as delicious as mustard flavored mustard covered in unicorn poop!" yelled a voice from nowhere. FireHawk immediately crashed through a window. Nile covered his wet spot again, screaming to God for mercy. FireHawk attacked the poor Egyptian.

"Hey, Slayer, don't you have a sister?" asked Ryuga.

I took on a grim anime face. "Follow me," I said, leading him to the kitchen. I opened the freezer, finding Cream huddling inside, swooning over a pail sherbet ice cream, a spoon still stuck in her mouth. She looked at me as if I was about to kill her. I had Jeff knock her out with a metal pole instead.

I dragged her limp body over to Kyoya, who was sitting on my leather couch, and dumped her on his lap. "Watch her like a FireHawk," I commanded.

Demon popped out of nowhere. "Haha, that was PUNNY!"

She then disappeared.

I smiled evilly. The games will soon begin...

* * *

**Well, that's the first chappie! Tell me what you think! More self-inserts will be introduced next chapter, and the randomness will begin. Chapter 3: Let the Slendergames Begin!  
**


	3. Let the Slendergames Begin!

**Disclaimer: OMIGAWD ITS BEEN FOREVER I'M SO SORRY!**

**Ryuga: Relax, stupid.**

**Me: YOU'RE STUPID! NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER OR I WILL DIP YOU IN THE SHARK TANK OF DEATH BY NIBBLES!**

**Ryuga: O.O**

**Gingka: O.O**

**Benkei: Ryuga, you better do it.**

**Ryuga: HAHA! No!**

**Gingka: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! SLAYER DOES NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE!**

**Me: Okay, I'm happy now. LET THE TORTURE, AHEM, FUN BEGIN!**

**Ryuga: *nervous look* Did you hear 'torture'?**

**Gingka: *nods***

**Me: Chapter 3: Let the Slendergames Begin! **

* * *

I walked out of my room with a pure black morph suit. I walked into my living room, where the insane authors that are already here sat in a circle with the MFB characters, who were fidgety and nervous. Who wouldn't be? This is the sleepover that you NEVER want to go to.

"Alrighty!" I screamed, slightly surprising everyone and making them jump. "Yami's gonna be here in five, four, three, two, one, NOW!"

My window crashed and Yami came flying through, not holding on to anything so he flew straight into the wall. I sweatdropped.

"I'm here!" said Yami.

"Awesome. Take a seat in the circle," I said. Yami sat down and started poking Gingka in the ear. I started reading over a list. "Okay, we still need Fallenbey and Kiara."

Suddenly, my wall kersploded for the quintillionth time tonight. Fallenbey, or Fallen, a girl with light skin, brown hair, and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a Five Finger Death Punch T-shirt, dark blue jeans, Supernatural wrist band, and Airway cream short boots. Kiara rode on her back, swinging a deadly metal pole and whacking all the MFB characters with it. Though she barely hit Massamune, so I grabbed the pole and hit him.

"Ack! Why would you do that to him!?" cried Kiara.

"Uhhh...he's the object of my torture. Why wouldn't I hit him?"

"Yeah, Kiara," smirked Fallen.

"Alright, everyone," I announced, laying the black morph suit on the couch. "We are going to be playing Slender."

"Awesome! I brought all the Xbox controllers!" said Riga, lifting up a bunch of game controllers. I sweatdropped.

"No, this is a party version of Slenderman. Without Slenderman." Riga scratched her head. So did most of other people. I sighed. "Okay, I'll explain the rules. We all split into groups of six. Upstairs and everywhere up there in the castle is our playing ground."

"Wait, we're not in a normal house?" asked Yuki.

"Nope. I use my WIZARD GANDALF POWERS to expand and, you know, transform it into the most perfect castle and playing grounds ever for insanity. Now, the actual rules. Someone puts on the black morph suit, and we turn off all the lights. The person in the morph suit, as Slenderman, sets up notes, usually six or eight, but because of the size of this castle, there are going to be eleven. Each group has to collect all the notes and make it back down here in order to win the game. Each group gets one flash light. Because of the size of this group, two teams will go at a time. Now, Slenderman can open regular doors, can't move quickly in the light, and if the person touches you with their hands, then you're out and you have to come down here and wait for the game to finish. Are we clear?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's make groups! Cream!"

My sister didn't respond. I sighed. I trekked into the kitchen, flinging open the freezer door and finding my sister inside devouring the mint ice cream. She looked up at my frustrated look. I snapped my fingers, and Cream is now suddenly sitting in the circle with a spoon in her mouth and no ice cream pail in her lap. She growled. "Dagnabbit."

I choose Riga to be Slenderman. She raced into the bathroom to put on the attire. I split everyone up into groups. The first two groups are me, Kyoya, Yuki, Madoka, Ryuga, Demon, FireHawk, Gingka, Yami, Dashan, Samantha, and Yu. Riga slid out of the bathroom dressed in my black morph suit, eleven pieces of paper in hand.

"Let's do this!" she shouted. I smirked. Riga snapped, and she disappeared. I clapped, and the lights turned off. "All right, let's do this!"

And so, we all raced upstairs. I opened a pair of massive oak wood doors that lead into the expanse of my castle. I handed Ryuga a flashlight and Dashan a flashlight. And our groups head off in separate directions. Ryuga lead us down the dark hall. Demon suddenly shrieked.

"Oh my, God! I think something just breathed on my neck!"

"Heh, sorry, that was me," replied Yuki.

"Fear my spatula of symmetry!" shrieked Demon, stabbing Yuki in the gut multiple times.

"Ow! I said I was sorry!"

"Shut up, both of you! You are going to die!" I whisper-yelled. Demon and Yuki huffed.

"There's something around the corner, guys," whispered Madoka in a shivering voice.

Ryuga shone the light at the corner, and Riga, dressed in the creepy morph suit, started shuffling toward us slowly. Madoka let it loose. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

And so, Madoka set off running at top speed down the opposite direction down the hall.

"No, Madoka! You idiot!" I screamed while pulling on my long black hair.

"Guys, we better get moving," said Yuki, a wet spot appearing on his pants. We all ran down the hall as Riga came shuffling toward us. We rounded the corner and ran for our lives. There was a scream and we peered around the corner. Madoka lay on the floor, completely grey.

"Oh, no," I whispered. "She sucked the randomness out of her."

"Is that bad?" asked Demon in a faint whisper.

I slowly nodded. There were more screams and Madoka faded into nothing.

"She disappeared!" said Kyoya.

"She was sent downstairs. Nothing to worry about," I said.

"What happened to the other team?" asked Demon.

"I don't know," said Ryuga roughly.

"Guys..." said Yuki.

"You think they got Slendered?"asked Kyoya.

"Most likely," I replied.

"Guys!" screamed Yuki. We all turned to shh him but froze. "I think Riga is behind me," he said, another wet spot appearing on his pants. There definitely is Riga, dressed in the creepy morph suit, breathing down his neck. We all screamed when she touched Yuki and drained the randomness from him, causing him to drop onto the floor.

"_Go to sleep,_" whispered Riga.

As we ran away, Demon screamed: "That's Jeff's line!"

* * *

**Ta-da! Tell me what you think! Sorry its been forever. I decided to break the Slendergames into three chapters. This way its not going to be a bunch of word vomit :D Okay, review, follow, or favorite!  
**

**Again, really sorry its been forever! I just lost it for a while :/ Okay, see you next chapter!**

**HERE COMES DA SLAYA!**

**I AM THE KING!**

**I LOVE MY NEW CATCHPHRASE!**


End file.
